1. Related Applications
Not applicable.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to x-ray systems, devices, and related components. More particularly, example embodiments of the invention concern a high voltage cable clamp system configured to facilitate and maintain a cable terminal in a desired position and alignment relative to an associated receptacle, over a range of operating conditions.